


With Purity Comes Sins

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Verbal Abuse, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every angel is meant to find their partner, their love, their soulmate. They are chosen by the connections and bonds they have with one another, and each angel is destined to be with one of their own kind.</p><p>So why is it Eren Yeager, an angel of the light has been bounded to an angel of the dark? A Fallen angel.</p><p>And why must their love be forbidden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I have been having so many Ereri fanfic ideas just jumbling around in my head, and I am so super excited to write and post them, because in my opinion, the ideas are just seem so exciting.
> 
> So, this was my first idea. I have always wanted to do a forbidden love and soulmate AU, so I just tied them both together in this fic and hopefully it will be to your liking.
> 
> I will attempt to keep this at a slow build, but in all honestly it's like a medium...build? Is that a thing? Probably not, but I just made it up. Anyways, I just I hate writing so many little details, even though I know I have too, when I really just want to get to the good parts. XD
> 
> But, like I said, I will make an attempt.
> 
> Please enjoy!

He was an angel of purity, kindness, and virtue. Even so, he may be like any other angel of the light, he was actually very different. He was as always looked down upon by many of the angels he would call family, especially his father. Grisha despised his son for being different. His personality was different, they way he acted was different, even his appearance was different. Instead of porcelain skin, he had sun-kissed skin, instead of one neutral based eye color, he had two different eye colors. They were not neutral. They shined brighter than any other angel's eyes. One eye, was a deep green that mixed with and ocean blue. Sometimes, that eye looked like a pure emerald, other times a sapphire. His left eye was amber and gold, that sparkled when in direct light.

He was always different, and many were curious about it, though they never questioned it. They all just saw him as special.

His father though, never saw him as special. He claimed he had a disgrace of a son, and always said that he was a mistake and that his future was one filled with sins. His father's words constantly broke him, tore him to shreds until he couldn't take the verbal abuse any longer. He would cry and sob all night long, believing every single word and insult his father would say to him.

At first, he put of a front. He wouldn't allow himself to be broken down by his father, but as the years went on, his front crumbled and he succumbed into his father's words, and he too believed that his purity was being overcome by sins and darkness.

He could never confide to anyone though. His father was a well respected man of the Council of Angels. So, even if he tried to, the angels would always take his father's side instead of his, because in their eyes he would come off as some petty child that is slowly losing his purity and grace. His life wasn't all bad though, when his father wasn't involved. He had people that actually accepted him and saw him as an equal. He could actually call them friends and companions, and even by just little they always managed to bring his spirit up.

He could tell me everything and anything and they always listened, well maybe not everything. There are two things, he had always solemnly kept to himself, two things that he would take to the grave.

~

"Eren, do you ever, ya know. Get jealous of all the angels that have already found their mates?" Armin had asked. Eren turned to him, giving him a skeptical look. They were currently on a small cloud by the Heaven's Gate. On top of the cloud, little flowers of all breeds would bloom and it had a rather positive aura.

Him and Armin would usually come here when they had their own private conversations. Eren had lots of good friends, but none of them honestly compared to Armin. He was the first one to ever accept Eren into the species, and they have been best friends ever since.

"Jealous? No way, Armin, when you find a mate they say it's honestly the happiest moment of your life, but I would not want to be tied down all my life, because even though that someone might be your mate, that doesn't mean you will fall in love with them. So, I am glad that I am still a free angel, because I rather not force myself to love someone when I know I never will."

Armin frowned at this, "What if." He began. "What if I was your mate? Would you reconsider and ever fall in love with me?" He said in such a hushed tone, that Eren could barely make out his words, but when he registered them he looked down at Armin in minor shock.

"Armin..."

"What if." He said again, tears prickling at the corners of his tear ducts. His hands, clenching the soft light green grass below him. "If I was, if you were tied down to me, would you even make an attempt to love me? Or just see me as some friend that will never have a different place in your heart?"

"Armin, I don't think.. I can see myself as your mate, but I am so sure that yours is out the-"

"No!" He yelled, rising up from the grass. "You don't get to decide! Fate does! And even though it is fucked up, that is what happens! And the thing is, my fate is tying myself to you it seems like. Eren, every second I am with you, my heart speeds up and you always make me feel.. so happy..." He said, the tears spilling out as Eren rose as well, looking at his friend whom was pouring out all of his emotions to him.

"At first, it made me scared. I didn't want to feel this way about you, because I didn't want things to change... and I didn't want you to hate me, but I couldn't fight it anymore, so that's why... I need to know. Eren how do you feel about me?"

Eren let out a inaudible gasp. Armin, his best friend that he has known for years, has been in love with him for the longest time and he has been oblivious to it all this time. He didn't want to hurt Armin, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to Armin nor to himself. Even though Armin was here, his eyes red and puffy and his body trembling in fear of rejection, even though he was spilling out all of his feelings for Eren. Eren knew, he couldn't reciprocate.

Tears threatened to spill from Eren's eyes as well, because he knew he couldn't and wouldn't lie to Armin, and even though Armin might hate him afterwards, he has to be honest. He quickly wiped away the tears that were forming and spoke.

"Armin... I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but I c-can't, love you like that." He said, not caring that his eyes were beginning to go wet, only caring about the look of hurt Armin had now plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your mate, and even though you feel so many feelings for me, I am not the one. Your mate is still out there, and you will much happier with whoever it is, than you would be with me."

Armin shook his head frantically. "No, don't try to deny my feelings."

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are, my feelings for you will never change. I fully believe in my heart that you are my mate Eren, and even though you may not realize your feelings now. I am hoping in the future.. that they will be for me.." Armin said weakly, and took a few steps closer.

"Until then," He began, wiping away his tears. "At least let me show you a tiny part of my affection." He said, with a hint of hope in his blue eyes.

he had already hurt him enough, and maybe his little token affection would maybe actually help him move on in the future, so Eren nodded and the short distance between us was closed. His lips slightly parted, and so he motioned his own lips to do the same.

It was slow and gentle, but it had a lot of meaning in it. For him it was out love, and for Eren it was out of regret.

A single tear fell from Eren's damp right eye, as the kiss lasted awhile longer, until Armin pulled away. He gave Eren a weak smile, and touched his slightly moist pink lips. "Thank you." He whispered softly and took a few steps back.

Eren gave him a nod, when suddenly a jolt of pain shot through his body. His eyes widened, and his heartbeat began to go faster and faster, as if it was trying to jump out of his chest. He clutched his chest, and hissed in pain when the he felt more spasms of pain ignite within his body.

"Eren!" Armin said in panic, his blue eyes filled with concern and worry. "Eren, get a hold of yourself! What's wrong?"

He couldn't reply. His throat felt like it was on fire and felt like it was clogged. He managed to let out a few choked sobs, but he couldn't make out any words. His mouth went completely dry and numb and he grew weak in the knees. He collapsed.

He heard Armin's plea of help, and he could also hear his rapid heartbeat. The way it kept speeding up, to the point in which he thought it would explode.

He tried hard to keep his eyes open, to push the black spots away from fully encasing his vision, but to no avail. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness were two piercing stormy grey eyes and devilish smirk. Then he was out cold.

~

_"Eren!"_ He heard a small voice say. It felt as if it was far away in the distance, but at the same time he knew it was close.

 _"Is he waking up?_ Another voice said.

His eyes were half open, and his entire body felt as if it was scalding.

_"Come on Eren, stay with us."_

_"Oh please Marco! I can't lose him!"_

He recognized that voice, it was Armin, and he also knew Marco. He was one of the Healer Angels.

_"Armin, I need you to calm down."_

Their voices were becoming more clear, and his eyes began to fully function and open. "Thank goodness Eren!" He heard Armin let out a sigh of relief. Eren squinted a few times to adjust his vision and take in his surroundings, he was in a house. Marco's house.

He locked eyes with Armin's worried ones, and managed to give him a small smile. "Sorry, Armin. I don't really know what happened... but I am sorry that I worried you." He said, his voice a little hoarse and raspy. He averted his gaze from Armin, and turned to face Marco, and his mate. Jean, whom was standing behind him.

"We're glad you are all right, Eren." Marco said with a genuine smile.

"When I got there after Armin called for help, you didn't even look alive. You weren't breathing and your eyes were dull in color. It was like your soul was lifted away from your body, but at the same time it was just trapped inside of you, and not properly functioning."

The words made Eren shiver.

"Tch. Thanks to you Yeager, Marco and I were interrupted while having an _intimate_ moment." Jean said, shooting Eren a glare.

Eren managed to roll his eyes "Who would want to have an intimate moment with a horseface like you?" Jean's glare intensified, and Marco just chuckled. "Don't mind Jean, he is bit hot-headed today. Anyways, your condition seems to be improving now that you are awake, but for now it would be best if you would rest a little bit more."

Eren nodded and turn to Armin. "Thank you, for calling for help." He said.

Armin gasped lightly, but then kindly smiled. "Of course. I would do anything for you. Now, get some rest like Marco said, and I promise that I will be here right when you wake up." Armin spoke, and soon the three of them left the room. Leaving Eren alone.

His body, wasn't so much on fire like it was when he first woke up, though his throat still felt very dry, but luckily his heartbeat was returning to it's normal pace. Eren let out a sigh and glanced around the room. His mind began to wander, as he made himself comfortable in the bed. Why did that happen to him? It has never happened before, so why now?

Eren figured he would get answers later on, because right now he was too tired to continue questioning what had happened.

He shut and his eyes, and let the stillness of the air lull him to sleep.

In his dream, he dreamt of a figure with ebony black wings, and stormy grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He was an angel of darkness and impurity, a fallen angel. He committed a ruthless crime to get him to where he is now, one that banished him from the heavens and exiled him to the realm of despair. He thought for sure he went be sent to hell, but he wasn't. Fallen angels were meant to go elsewhere, some where far worse than hell itself.

Though it is true he wasn't always like this.

He was once an angel of the light. His previous kind respected him because of his nurturing yet efficient ways. He was a proud member of the Council of Angels, in the branch known as the Survey Core, and the person who symbolized their hope, their Wings of Freedom. His name was Levi.

Levi was the second in command of the Survey Core during his time there, the Survey Core was a branch that handled any evil-type perpetrators, ones that would soon become fallen angels. In order to stop their transformation from happening, and preventing any more fallen angels being added to the darkness, they disposed of them. Angels though, they had righteous values. Indeed, they did kill their own kind, but not in such an abrasive manner.

They properly killed them with not actually causing them much harm. A clan known as the Garrison, specializes in elixirs that the perpetrators would be injected with. The process was slow, yes, but it doesn't actually cause the angels any harm. All they felt was how their heart beat was slowing down little by little, until they were lifeless.

Levi though was special when it came to being apart of the Survey Core. He had the fastest momentum, speed, and precision when it came to tracking down and capturing any soon-to-be fallens.

Which is why he was ranked so high up.

He was the best of the best, constantly earning praise for his excellent deeds, being idolized by many, and capturing the hearts of many. At first, Levi appreciated it all. He fancied his life, and was enjoying it to the fullest. That didn't last long though. Soon, his demeanor began to change. He became rather cold and heartless to his comrades, and came down on them rather harshly. He didn't want to be around anyone anymore. He didn't care to hear praise, or care to have people swoon over him.

He began to isolate himself, and his mind became clouded with darkness. He still did his priorities with the Survey Core, but you could tell by the way he acted on his jobs that he was changing, and for the worst.

Every time he would for-take in a mission, he would show no mercy. He wasn't calm, and collected like he used to be. His eyes were hazed with bloodlust, and he had the intent to _kill._ He started abusing all of the angels that were falling into the darkness, before capturing them, and once he almost killed one in the most malignant way an angel shouldn't behave.

Luckily, his comrades stopped him before he could do any more damage, and after that, no one wanted to be around him. They feared him. They were frightened on what he was becoming, and they began to think the worst. Levi, was becoming a fallen.

Slowly, the dark aura took over him completely, and he became the most evil-doer an angel ever was.

He slaughtered an entire clan without a second thought, he watched as the light left their eyes. As their wings began to deflate, and their feathers began to fall out one by one. They all died in cold blood by Levi's hand and all he had done was laugh at the scene, not feeling any remorse for his victim's.

That day, when the Council of Angels found out about Levi's crime, they assembled many of the most powerful clans to hunt him down and kill him. Whatever the costs.

Many of the clans and top branches agreed with this, though not exactly in the clans did. Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, and Petra Ral. They were all good comrades of Levi's and were rather hesitant when they were assigned to be apart of the raid. They wanted to guide Levi, and help him out of his madness. The people wouldn't have it though, and insisted that if they weren't going to agree to their plans they might as well stay out of the raid.

They regretted their decision, but they knew as much as they wanted to help Levi, they knew they couldn't. He was already consumed by the madness and in way to deep for them to save him. They gave up on him, but the thing is they never truly knew that Levi wasn't silently begging for their help, inside. Trapped by the chains of the aura, trying desperately to fend off the madness. He screamed from the inside of his mind, begging them, pleading them. His pleas were never heard, so he too, gave up. Not just on them, but himself as well.

They clans never made it in time to find Levi. He was now fully fledged. His sleek raven black hair, had grown even darker. His icy blue eyes, completely changed into a metallic silver. His beautiful, soft, and sea foam wings turned an ebony black and grew much larger. His expression was menacing and cold, filled with hatred to the brim.

He disappeared before the clans could even fly to the top of the Trost Cloud.

Though, he wasn't about to leave without a proper goodbye.

In the distance, the raiders could hear a maniacal laugh, and words that made their bodies shake and shiver. His voice was low and sadistic and the wind seemed to carry his words.

_"The darkness, shall consume us all one day."_

Another chuckle could be heard, and a single jet black feather could be seen being carried off into the distance.

~

"Levi~~" Hanji cooed.

It has been ten years since that day, and Levi has reigned supreme in the realm of the dark angels. In fact, he was the ruler was the fallen angels, he had made his way to the top, given how truly evil his intentions were.

"What is it now shitty glasses?" Levi groaned, as his closed eyes shot open at the sound of Hanji's high pitched voice. "Well aren't quite the sourpuss, but I shouldn't be surprised. You always act so cold around me." Hanji said and she walked over to Levi's throne.

"Yes, and it is really quite a shocker how I manage to put up with you, you are always so annoying, so I can honestly see why you were banished to the world of fallen angels." Levi deadpanned.

"Oh Levi! You know, that's not really the reason I am a fallen angel now!"

It was true, after Levi left. Hanji felt it wasn't the same without him. In fact, it appeared as if she was the only one who still saw Levi as Levi, and not the enemy. She never truly gave up him, and Levi began to realize that when she showed up on the realms door.

At first, he intended to kill her, because he didn't care for constant reminders of his previous affiliation, plus he thought her intention was to kill him as well, but what struck him as odd was why would the Council send her of all people to come assassinate him? So, he opted to question her first and then kill her.

He still remembers how she simply smiled and said, _"Because, you're my friend Levi, and even though you might be a fallen angel, and the biggest enemy our kind has to deal with, I couldn't care less because too me, we're friends. Even if you never saw me as one, even if you thought I gave up on trying to save you, but why would I be here if I had given up on you?"_

Her words made Levi's eyes widen. Hanji, his nutcase of a comrade was the only person who never truly gave up on him, and he hated it. He hated how he felt a twinge of happiness from hearing that, he hated that she still had that goofy smile plastered on her face, he hated that he accepted her reason and accepted her into the realm of the fallen. He absolutely hated it. He always thought that nothing could even chip at his stoic and cold demeanor, but he was proved to be dead wrong when it came to Hanji.

That day, Hanji gave up her pure wings, and traded them in for the most impure wings an angel can have.

Levi rolled his eyes, and gave Hanji a bored look. "All right, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Hanji squealed in joy and fiddled with her some hanging feathers at the end of her wings. "Okay! So! I have just received news that Grisha Yeager, and head of the Military Police Nile Dok have formed an alliance." She said.

Levi scoffed at this. "That is actually surprising, The Council isn't one to form alliances, let alone with a prestigious branch like the Military Police, but why do I care to know this?"

"Levi! This is seriously bad news! Well them working together, they must have something planned in the makings, and I bet, you are involved."

"Tch. You act as if I can't handle those petty angels. I am stronger than them, Hanji. Much stronger. I made my way to the top of the Fallen Angels Board in just two years, it takes much longer than that from what I have been told, and I did in two. I am also very cunning, if you haven't already noticed. I can predict and anticipate moves faster than any angel. I may sound conceited, but you do know it's true. No one could even dare to compare to someone as powerful as me. I could take them on by myself if they are plotting something against me." Levi said.

Hanji let out a sigh, "Sometimes you can be so full of yourself." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Levi quickly retorted, and gave her an intense glare. Hanji flinched and gave Levi an awkward smile. "Uh, nothing. Never mind." She said, and scratched the back of her neck.

"It's just. You never know, you say you have this in the bag, and I believe in you, it would just probably be better if you took some minor precautions, just in case." Hanji said.

"Tch. I make no promises, but I will consider it."

Hanji beamed at this and gave a quick thumbs up. "All righty then! I'm off, to gather more information! I will come by again with any recent leads! Toodaloo.~~" And like that, she was off. She spread her wings, and they fanned out quickly and she took flight, heading off to who knows where to retrieve any more info that could be helpful for Levi.

"Such a nuisance..." Levi muttered. He closed his eyes once more, and began to drift off.

~

Levi awoke to the tightening of his chest. His forehead was dripping beads of sweat, and his heart was hammering.

"What is this?" He muttered, and placed a hand over his heart. "Why has my heartbeat increased?" Levi's eyes widened as his head began to fill with pain. "What the fuck!" He yelled, and gripped at his head. Suddenly, there was an image appearing in his conscious. It was of two boys, and they were, kissing?

"Fuck!" Levi groaned, as the tightening and hammering got worse and his head began to go numb from the pain it was receiving. His head was filled with more images, it was of one of the boys. He had messy chestnut locks, and two different eye colors that when Levi saw them, he melted into them. He was pure and stunning, filled with the bliss of happiness, Levi secretly craved for. The boy also had wings, white wings. Wings of purity, the wings Levi so greatly despised. The images were repeating over and over in there head, almost like a never ending slideshow.

They showed the boy crying, laughing, and smiling. They showed him with many others, possibly friends. They showed the more emotional part of him, he was broken. _Like Levi._ They also showed an familiar face, Grisha Yeager. They showed him yelling at the boy, and Levi could almost make out his voice. Levi watched as Grisha continuing breaking the boy, and Levi just kept wondering. Who is he?

Suddenly, the images stopped, and so did all of the other things. Levi was back to himself, he had his conscious back, his heartbeat was normal, and his head no longer felt numb.

Though, he wasn't all fine and dandy. He did feel a slight knot in his heart, and it was like realization had slapped right in the face.

"It can't be..." He whispered.

"Me, a fallen angel. Has been bounded to an angel of light.."

"Eren Yeager.." The name slipped off his tongue, as if it was meant to be said by him.

And for the first time, Levi hated to admit it, but he was actually _scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Levi is a pretty dark character in this story...
> 
> You are probably wondering, how the hell will Eren fall in love with him when he is like this? All in good time, my friends.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say I have removed the 'Smut' tag from the tag list, because I honestly cannot write smut to save my life, and I was going to make an attempt at in this story, but I decided not too, and if I do decide to do it in later chapters it will most likely be very brief. So I apologize in advance to any of you who were expecting smut in the story. Also, I want to apologize for any errors that were made in this chapter, I kind a just skimmed instead of actually proof reading it.
> 
> And I just want to say each chapter will most likely be about 2000 too 4000 words long, depending on how much I want to add in each chapter.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated! I enjoy receiving positive feedback, but I am still open to any criticism and thoughts. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have the worst luck. So yesterday, I found myself unable to sleep and I started to think about my time on this website.  
> I really do enjoy writing, however 2015 wasn't the best year for myself, and it wasn't writer's block that prevented me from posting. I just lost my inspiration to write, as at the time I was dealing with several family issues.  
> So last night, I really got motivated and wanted to post another chapter of this story, with possibly more to come if people still do enjoy it.  
> As I mentioned before though, I had the worst luck.  
> I had accidentally hit a button on my keyboard, in the midst of writing and it entirely refreshed my web browser and everything I had written was gone.  
> You can imagine I was pissed. However, I am going to try again today and get this chapter out.  
> Please enjoy.

It hurt, the pain. It really was too much. Eren's pants were still evident even though he was in the midst of sleeping. He clutched at the fabric near his heart and a bead of sweat dropped down from his brow. This pain, that person. It was burning up within him, and he kept wondering, why? Who was this person? Why was it so painful?

"Eren." A soft voice beckoned, bringing Eren out of the dream and the pain was beginning to numb. Eren slowly peeled open his emerald eye first, then his golden one. That voice, it was soothing. As his vision adjusted his eyes maneuvered over to the carrier of that voice. "M-Mikasa?" Eren questioned and the girl with the raven hair smiled as she ran a hand through her brother's soft chestnut locks.

"I am glad to see you have finally awoken. We have all been... so worried, and no one has any answers of what happened with you."

"I don't even know myself. Did Armin come tell you what happened?" Eren asked and Mikasa nodded. "Yes, he was hysterical. He hated seeing you in such pain. We all did, luckily though, Marco was able to treat you. Sorry, Eren... I wasn't there for you, and for that I feel as if I have failed you." Mikasa said and clenched her fists.

"Tell me Eren, are you experiencing such reactions of pain because of.. father? Is he doing things to you again? I swear, if he is, I will do something about him. I won't just idly stand by anymore and if he is causing this, there will be hell to pay. Er-"

"Mikasa, that's enough." Eren cut her off and gave his sister a small smile, as he placed a hand over her own shaking ones. Mikasa felt her breath hitch and she leaned more into her brother. "It's fine. For once, I don't believe this was father's doing. I do fear him because he does nothing but harm and ridicule me, however this feels a lot different than him." Eren told her. "This is all started happening when I started to have reoccurring dreams of a man with a rather uncomfortably dark aura. Everything, the sudden pains I feel here and there that's enough to make me collapse. I feel as if he is tied into this, but I don't know exactly who he is."

"What do you mean dark aura?"

Eren shook his head. "I don't know myself, but like I said. I feel as if the person in my dreams is tied to all of these unknown feelings." Eren said and Mikasa thought for a moment. "I think I understand, and if these dreams really are reoccurring, maybe we should take you to see Hannes. He specializes in knowing ones fate and future. Maybe it will give us more information about that man you are speaking about." Mikasa said.

"By the way Mikasa. Where exactly is Armin? He did bring me here from what I can remember and he was a blubbering mess. I am surprised he isn't here with you."

Mikasa sighed and pulled up her crimson red scarf to cover a bit of her mouth. "That's true... he really was a mess. Eren, he said that you were in a comatose like state, but sometimes as he continued to stay by your side you would suddenly awaken, screaming in agony and pain. Marco and Jean would have to hold you down to sedate you. He thinks it's his fault that you are going through this. The reason he thinks this is because he told when you two were on Trost Cloud he sort of forced himself on you, and claims that directly after he did so you went into shock." She explained. 

Eren clicked his tongue. "That kid... honestly. Mikasa, next time you see Armin please tell him for me that what happened to me was beyond that of a mere and unexpected kiss, and that he has nothing to feel guilty for."

Mikasa nodded and adjusted her scarf once more. "I will be sure to tell him. I am dropping by his cottage later to bring him so food. He has been huddled up in there for days, clouded by guilt. Even his grandpa can't convince him to come out. Now then, I suppose I will let you rest." Mikasa said and she removed her hands from Eren's own and rose up.

As she started to make her way out Eren called after her. "Mikasa. Thank you. Seeing you really made me feel a whole lot better." Eren told her, and the usually monotone girl actually blushed, but she hid it with her scarf and gave Eren yet another nod before exciting completely.

Eren leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed he was on and he breathed out a sigh, and he fixated his eyes on the spinning ceiling fan above him. Dark aura... moonlit silver eyes... a malignant smile. That person in his dreams really was such a mystery. Eren though knew he had to have some significance. He just couldn't think of anyone with such an odd and abnormal description. This was heaven, and everyone born here had generic traits that resembled purity. Nothing about the man in his dreams though had a single ounce of purity. However, if he really was the cause of this Eren simply had to meet him.

~ 

"Master Levi! Farlan and Isabel have returned with the latest report!" Hange yelled, even though she was directly next to him. Levi felt his eyebrow twitch and he slowly opened his slanted and narrow eyes. He fixated them on the bubbly girl beside him, and he glared at her. "Send them in." He replied before he adjusted himself on his throne into a more proper position.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Isabel said with a cheerful giggle as she bursted through the chamber doors. Isabel, she was a fairly short girl with freckles and bright red hair that she wore in a pigtail style. She was a fallen, and despite her childish nature she was actually rather sadistic and loved to prey on the weak for a sense of pleasure and joy.

Farlan rolled his eyes as he trailed in after the overly excited girl and he gave her a flick to the forehead. "Don't be such a nuisance in front of our master. It's disgraceful." He said and Isabel stuck her tongue out at Farlan in retort. Farlan, he was a tall and slim man with golden locks. He was also a fallen and the partner of Isabel. He had a very stoic nature, but he is very loyal to Levi and is willing to sacrifice anything for him.

Levi clicked his tongue and leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. "Oi, you two. Get on with it already, you are wasting valuable time." Levi spat and Farlan nodded. "Of course my Lord." He then handed Levi the documents and as Levi started to flip through the first few pages, he scoffed. "Those damn pures. What they are currently doing is almost laughable. Do they really think sending in their ultimate weapons is really going to stop my own forces from advancing? Really. S-Class generals aren't even commendable in my book. That Survey Core is way in over their head. They are simply exhausting themselves into a futile effort. I have trained my own forces excessively and well enough that they are easily just as strong, if not stronger than an S-Class general." Levi said.

"S-Class generals huh? They really must be that confident in thinking we can easily overthrown." Hange said with a laugh.

"But... haven't the S-Class generals already wiped out half of our forces in the past?" Farlan questioned and Levi smirked. "At that time, the reason they were able to do such a thing is because of their cocky Commander, Erwin Smith. Even I can admit that he was a formidable enemy. Farlan, in your previous report you mentioned that Erwin Smith sustained a fatal injury while battling on the front lines, did you not?"

Farlan nodded. "You are correct, but he is just one person. How does he make such a difference?"

Isabel chuckled once more and skipped around Farlan, while at the same time pushing him aside. "Isabel wants to know too!" She interjected and Farlan rolled his eyes and shoved her back.

"He makes a difference, because he in himself makes up, singlehandedly an army of one hundred men. Before he sustained that injury, he was an unstoppable force and even I grew worrysome about his presence in this war. The people of the Survey Core have complete trust in their Commander and worked to their full potential to beat out our own forces. He is a man of great leadership skills and he ruled with an iron fist, but now.. since he is no longer able to fight, even his highly praised squad of S-Class generals are really not even considered competition anymore, because they no longer have a leader to follow and believe in. They are merely pawns walking aimlessly about without their king." Levi explained.

"Ah, Erwin Smith. It even surprises myself that such a strong man such as himself was easily slain by one of our rebels. During my time with him as a pure, he always lifted the spirits of the members of every single squad in the Survey Core, even if they weren't their best that day. A man like that only comes around once in a lifetime. However, no matter how kind he was to me, I did not wish to follow him. There was another far more interesting specimen than himself. Talking about you Levi!" Hange piped up and she ruffled Levi's hair with a cheeky grin.

Levi slapped her hand away. "Do that again and see what happens. You'll not only be needed another pair of glasses but a new set of eyes as well." He said in irritation and Hange and Isabel both chuckled in unison.

"I knew it. I really can't leave such a sad creature alone." Hange said, earning an eye roll from Levi.

"Farlan, Isabel. You are excused. Thank you for the intel you have provided today." Levi told them and Farlan bowed respectfully, and he ended up having to force Isabel to bow to her master. As they made their way out, Hange started to clean off her glasses. "They are quite a dependable pair aren't they?"

"I suppose so. Though Isabel and her antics can get quite annoying. It amazes me how Farlan can continuously put up with her." Levi replied before he rose up from his throne, and as soon as he did so, His eyes widened and his heart began to pound immensely. That brat. Was he really this close? Isn't he aware of how dangerous it can be, being that closed to the gate borderline?

"Levi?" Hange said. "Are you okay?"

Levi waved her off and regained his stance as his heart started to calm down. "I am fine. Hange, look after the castle. I am going out for a bit." Levi said as he grabbed his long tail coat and fitted it onto himself. His ebony black wings spread their wing span to their fullest and he flew out of his chambers, and towards the borderline.

Hange pushed her glasses up a bit and smirked. "Really such an interesting specimen.."

~ 

He really had no idea why he was here. He kept waking up on and off and it was becoming unbearable. He needed to get out. Eren pulled his knees into his chest and looked down at the flower patches beneath himself. He was currently at the borderline, as it was most commonly known. It was a giant meadow that was covered in nothing but nightshade flowers and white daffodils. There were two ends of the spectrum on the borderline. It interconnected the fallen realm with Heaven.

It was basically neutral territory for those who wished to cross over. On one side you had a doorway that brought into heaven, and on the other side, there was the doorway that led you into the fallen realm. Only the worst of the worst actually chose to go there.

Eren's pure white wings, laid flat on both of his sides and he sighed as he fell back onto the flowers and he watched as the clouds slowly maneuvered through the sky.

That's when the foot steps came. Eren sat up, propping himself on his shoulders as he started to look around for any sign of movement. He knew he wasn't simply hearing things. There was definitely someone here.

"Show yourself." Eren called out before he swallowed harshly. Levi smirked from the shadows before he descended downwards and landed firmly in front of Eren. 

Eren felt his breath hitch as the piercing silver eyes looked into his own. This man was beautiful. Every single feature about him was undeniably beautiful. Eren's eyes then noticed the man's wing color. Jet black. He was a fallen.

Levi's heart was practically beating of out of his chest. It was ridiculous. Of all people he had to become bounded too, it had to be some kid, and on top of that he was a pure. The type that Levi despised most. He could tell though, that the kid in front of him still had no idea that they were soulmates.

Levi then kneeled down and took Eren's hand into his own. It was warm. His own hand was rather cloud, but the warmth radiating from Eren's seemed to be managing to mask the coldness. "W-Who are you?" Eren questioned quietly as he felt himself go stiff. Levi smirked once more before he brought Eren's fingertips to his lips and gently kissed them.

Eren felt heat rise up, and his were now tinted red. How cute, to think that he was experiencing such emotions with none other than a pure was truly surprising. However, this boy. He could sense his inner emotions, his thoughts, his past childhood. Everything he has felt up until this point. Levi almost didn't want to release his hand. Maybe they really were one in the same.

Levi then responded. "I believe the best answer for that would be. Your worst nightmare." Levi said in sultry and smooth tone.

Eren's hand tensed up, but Levi's grasp only tightened. Eren then recalled the man in his dreams. Could this... possibly be him? This aura. It was all too similar.

Perhaps, this was there long awaited meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am a piece of shit. Let me just insult myself in everyone else's stead.
> 
> A year ago, I finally updated this and I kept telling myself that I needed to update it again after my long hiatus.
> 
> Shocker. I never did and once again, it's been yet another year.
> 
> I am not going to ramble though, so in honor of the second season of Attack on Titan. Let us hope, and pray that I can keep my word this time and write more for this work of fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy.

On instinct, Eren pulled his hand away and backed up slightly. His worst nightmare? Eren shivered as the man smirked slightly before he craned his neck, his eyes never leaving Eren's own bright green and golden orbs. It was completely silent for the next few minutes and Eren finally tore his gaze away the more time passed.

"Are you afraid? You are trembling. Or are you just embarrassed?" The raven asked the boy before he let out a low and soft chuckle.

"No, I suppose you are just more confused than anything. Trust me. Our reactions were the same. Being bound to a brat like you, is something I never expected. Fate works in a shitty way."

At this, Eren looked up and met the man's gaze once more. "Bound to me? What is that supposed to mean? You couldn't possibly be suggesting that we are.." Eren's voice then trailed off and Levi sighed before he rose his fingers and Eren flinched at first as the long digits came near his face. However, he felt no harm and instead he was met with a warm and inviting touch as Levi trailed his fingers along Eren's jawline.

"Finally settling in huh?" Levi said to the boy as he continued to stroke at every feature of the boy's face. Even though he was only just meeting him, Levi had expected Eren to be more alert and more frightened and though the boy was somewhat jumpy, he rarely made any movements to push Levi away.

Levi then let out another chuckle, a chuckle that made Eren weak. "Do you always allow strangers to be affectionate with you?" Levi then said and once the words left his lips, Eren reacted and immediately pulled his head away from Levi's touch. He had no idea why, but the instant that the dark angel had touched him, he didn't want to move away. His touch felt so calming and Eren was enraptured by it. By him.

"Y-Your wings.." Eren began, "They are. Different."

At this, Levi snorted. "You just noticed? The color though. Don't you think it suits me?"

Eren was taken aback by the question and he cleared his throat, "How would I know? I was always told that an angel with dark wings isn't an angel to be trusted. So I would say the color of your wings are revolting." Eren said, mustering up the courage to insult the man. They were enemies, and he would have brought dishonor to his own kind if he flattered the man.

"Revolting? Really? Then, I suppose we have similar opinions. I am not to keen on the color of your wings either. White. It screams innocence, sincerity, purity and light. Those words can bring out the worst in people however. To much purity can bring on a lot of sins. Are you aware of this?" Before Eren could even speak however, Levi continued. "Sins. Those of purity are known to commit ten times more sins than those of darkness. We all desire power in this world, however many of us let that power go to our heads and our so called purity is consumed by impurity."

"Isn't that hypocritical? You dark angels never let power and greed go to your head?" Eren asked, completely dissatisfied with what Levi had just said to him.

"I am not saying that us dark angels don't have similar intentions. We just have better means of keeping those intentions under control."

"Stop speaking nonsense. We do not sin. You dark angels are the only sinners that the heavens raised, and that's why you were banished because of those sins. If you are implying that true angels commit more sins than you then how come we have not been banished? Answer me that." Eren quickly spat, now becoming rather annoyed with this conversation. 

Levi didn't reply to the boy for several minutes and at this point, Eren was growing impatient. "You have gone silent. Your words were lies then." Eren said and before he could even process what was happening, the dark haired man had pushed him down into the soft field of flowers and was now on top him, straddling the boy. Eren's breath hitched as he felt hands lock around his jaw and he watched as Levi leaned in closer to his face.

"You really are blind aren't you? You really wish to know why? You are living proof of a dreadful sin that no angel of white should ever be intended to commit. Yet here you are." Levi said in a low voice, his hot breath brushing across Eren's lips.

"What are you talking about? I will never sin. Never."

Levi only smirked. "Then why haven't you pushed me away? Why have you become so submissive to the person your kind should hate most? I'll tell you why. Everyone has impurity within their blood. Even those with the kindest and caring of nature's have their judgements clouded negative thoughts and actions. There is no escaping sins. No escaping negativity. From the moment a person is born, they are damned."

"Shut up! Just stop talking. I don't want to hear anymore." Eren suddenly shouted and he was now making an attempt to push the man off of himself, but he would not budge. He was like a huge block of cement. Strong and unwavering.

"You don't want to hear more because you know I am right. Take your father for example you truly think a man like him? A man who constantly belittles his own son is a man of true purity? He's disgusting. Everyone. Everyone has their own way of being disgusting. Face it, Eren. Everyone sins."

Levi then tightened his hold on the boy's face and a he took a minute to admire all of Eren's features before he pressed his lips to Eren's right ear. "So just accept it and sin with me Eren." He whispered and moments later, Eren's mouth was invaded by a hot tongue, desiring to devour him. Eren whined as Levi had coaxed his mouth open and was now exploring the confines of his mouth with his tongue. Eren desperately wanted to push the man away. This wasn't right, and he knew that. Yet his entire body had gone limp and all he could do was allow himself to be tainted by this dark angel.

Levi's hand had found their way into Eren's tousled locks of hair and he gripped onto his head of tightly as he deepened the kiss. Levi couldn't even remember the last time he had yearned for someone this badly. He had a feeling that the bond of them being soulmates played a big role in his wanton desire for the young boy, but he also believed it was on his own accord as the boy was absolutely mesmerizing.

When the heated kiss finally ended, Levi pulled away and looked at Eren with eyes filled with nothing but lust. Eren panted slightly and he asked the same question he had asked the man earlier. "Who are you?" He said, merely breathless and he found that his vision was beginning to fade in and out and the man above had replied, though Eren couldn't hear what he had said as moments later he had completely fell unconscious.

"All in due time, my precious angel. Sleep now."

~

"A declaration of war? It's finally official huh?" Erwin then chuckled, "He couldn't wait for me to completely heal could he? Well, he was always a bastard. Even before he fell."

"Commander." Petra began, "It pains me to say this, but I don't believe we have the manpower to fight off his forces. Especially with you being injured, our chances are becoming more slim day by day. We are losing numbers, soon enough we won't even have an army to protect our realm."

Erwin let out a sigh and he nodded. "Yes. It seems that way doesn't it? We still have our lineup of S-Class generals but knowing Levi, he has probably already anticipated how skillful they are and probably has the means to stop them. They were chosen by me after all and as much as it sucks, that man can read me like a book."

"What should we do sir? With what little time we have there is no possibility that we can increase our numbers before the time of the war comes." Petra then said.

"I will not admit defeat. Not before the war hasn't even started. We need to stay calm and follow through with our original plan, I made a vow as your commander as our kind's commander that I would bring victory forth our people. I made a vow to my wife, my ill daughter that I would return home to them. Alive and well. That I would return home with the joyous news of our victory. I am a man of my word and I can assure you, no matter how skilled and powerful might think he is, he will not win. I am fighting for the greater good, and what is he fighting for? Nothing. Only for himself. For entertainment and I am not going to allow him to do what he will with our people." Erwin said to the girl, and the small speech that the commander had just given made Petra blush a bit. He truly was an admirable man, and it made sense why so many respected him.

Petra nodded in response and she gave the commander a smile. "You couldn't have said it better sir, I apologize for any doubt that I bestowed upon you and our army."

Before Erwin could reply to the girl, the door to his office suddenly opened to reveal Grisha Jaeger. "Commander Erwin." Grisha said as he adjusted his glasses and invited himself into the man's office.

"Ah, Mr. Jaeger. How lovely to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Erwin said and he gave the man a small smile as they shook hands and Erwin watched as Grisha waved Petra out. Petra bowed politely to both men before exiting the office and Grisha made himself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs across from Erwin's desk.

Grisha interlocked his fingers together before he eyed the commander. "The Council had a meeting recently. It was presented at that meeting that numbers in our army had began to drop. Which is strange to say the least, considering we had thrice the amount of men only a year ago than what we do now. Why is this so Commander? Surely you and your men haven't forgotten there is a huge threat at hand."

Erwin had force out an additional smile and he shook his head. "Of course we haven't. I am aware that yes our numbers have decreased exponentially, however the ones that have stayed are incredibly skilled. Incredibly worthy to take on this threat and capable of bringing victory to our realm. I take it you are curious why the sudden decrease though, yes?"

"Well I would not have graced you with my presence if I wasn't utmost concerned with the numbers now would I?" Grisha replied and Erwin gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, apologies." Erwin said before he began to rummage through a few of his desk drawers, in search of a certain document. "Ah, here it is."

In his hand, he had pulled out a folder which contained countless papers of casualities during this past year. As Erwin began to skim through it, Grisha grew slightly impatient and he began to tap his foot against the marble flooring. "Might I ask what that document contains?" Grisha asked, breaking the silence.

"The reason behind our loss of numbers. You see, I do not know if you remember but Levi and his forces had launched a sudden surprise against our own forces about a year ago. I suppose he intended it foreshadow of what would come in the future and you can imagine that we lost a lot of good men and women from this surprise attack. The casualities I would say were around forty thousand."

"Almost half? That is most worrysome. Why hadn't the council been notified during the time of this attack? For an entire year, you left us in the dark."

"Yes, that was my mistake. I thought I could handle everything and control everything on my own so the council wouldn't have to dirty their hands. I willing to accept any punishment given for my foolish decision, because of my carelessness. We lost nearly half of our army." Erwin said and Grisha rose a brow. "So it seems. Commander Erwin, you are a highly respected man within not only the people of our realm but even to some members of the council, so we would be willing to overlook this incident. On certain terms of course. We do not care that men that have remained within the Survey Core are capable. As you put it. Capable doesn't always get the job done. What we need and what we lack is numbers and by the time it comes to infiltrate the enemy, our members have better increased by two times the amount we originally lost. It doesn't matter how, as long as you can see to it, everything will be fine."

After Grisha paused in his speaking, he stood up and fixed his glasses once more. "However if these terms are failed to be met. You will be stripped of your title and will face punishment far worse than death itself. Do we have an understanding?"

Erwin truly couldn't stand this man. In actuality he couldn't stand the Council either, they had always been a nightmare to work with and they had always expected so much from the Survey Core, some things that were practically impossible to be done. However out of every single person that was on the council, Grisha Jaeger was a menace and Erwin highly despised him.

The blonde commander faked a smile and he finally spoke, "Consider it done."

"Splendid. I shall take my leave now, thank you for your cooperation Commander Erwin and on behalf of the Council. We thank you and your continual diligence." Grisha said, but before he exited the office, he looked back at Erwin. "Say, don't you think it's a bit insulting to our kind to state that impurity by his real name still? I hope we won't begin to question where your true allegiance is." And with that, Grisha finally departed.

Erwin tossed the folder in his hand onto his desk and he pinched at the bridge of his nose. There was no need to question his allegiance, he knew what he was fighting for. Deep down though, a part of him still refused to let go of his relationship with his friend and now enemy, Levi. He was still fond of him to some extent. Erwin then chuckled.

Why did it have to come down to all of this?

~ 

It was like, he could breath again. Eren shot up and he felt all of the air rushing back into his body.

As he looked around the area he was in, he came to the realization that he was no longer at the borderline. He kept questioning in his mind what had happened and how he even got home, before it all came flooding back to him. He brushed his fingers across his lips. The sensation of them being rather warm and swollen still stuck with him. Parts of his body felt like they were on fire. The parts that he, had touched.

The man had never told Eren his name, despite the boy asking him twice. Eren was still in disbelief in all that had happened however. To do something like that with someone like him, it was all so surreal and Eren had no idea how to feel about it. A part of craved the dark winged man, while the other couldn't accept the fact that he allowed his lips or any part of him to be touched by a fallen.

Perhaps the thing that was on his mind the most though was the fact that the man had basically implied that they were soulmates. Eren didn't want to believe it, because he knew there was no way in a million years a bonding like that would ever happen, but at the same time. He couldn't ignore the way his heart felt. How he felt when the man touched him, and claimed dominance over him. He couldn't ignore the fact that he yearned to see the man. Again.

Eren groaned and he pulled his knees into his chest. Was he being punished? Punished for sins that he didn't even know he committed?

It truly felt like that. As if having to deal with his abusive father wasn't already bad enough. Soon though, Eren was broken out of his daze by the sound of his bedroom door opening to reveal three familiar faces. Eren immediately felt at ease at the sight of his friends and all of the negativity that had clouded his mind had slowly began to diminish.

"There you are Eren. We were looking all over for you. Where did you even run off too?" Mikasa said as she made her way over and sat down next to the boy, Armin and his twin sister Annie, following close behind the raven haired girl.

"You were looking for me? Sorry. I really needed time to myself, I hope I didn't worry you guys though."

Eren couldn't ignore the way Armin's expression twisted into one of guilt and Eren smiled a bit and stood up, talking Armin's hand into his own. "It wasn't because of you Armin. I promise, I am not even mad at you for what happened at Trost Cloud. Please believe me." He said to the blonde boy who looked like he was on the brink of tears, so Eren pulled him into a tight hug.

"See Armin? You were freaking out for nothing. As if Eren would ever be mad at you. His best friend." Annie then said to her brother with a sigh before she took a seat on the bed next to Mikasa. Armin only sniffled in response before he nodded. "S-Sorry.. I really need to learn to control my emotions better. As long as we can remain friends though... I think I will be okay." Armin then spoke quietly as he peered up and met Eren's gaze.

Eren laughed a bit and he ruffled the boys hair. "Obviously. I wouldn't be able to function properly without you in my life Armin."

After a few more seconds, Eren finally pulled away and Armin's cheeks were now dusted a rosy pink and Annie smirked. "You really suck at containing your emotions don't you? You are as a red as a tomato from a simple hug." She teased and Armin pouted. "I am happy okay? Let me be." Armin retorted quickly before both he and Eren sat down on the bed as well.

"Eren. You look like you have something on your mind and you still didn't answer me yet and where exactly you went off too." Mikasa said, eventually breaking the silence in the room. Eren turned to face her. "I swear you really enjoy keeping tabs on me don't you?" He replied to the girl and nudged her with his elbow.

Mikasa only shrugged in response, "If I don't then who is gonna make sure you are safe, properly fed, sleeping at the right time, not getting into trouble, n-"

"Okay, I get it. I will tell you okay, since you are so eager. No one really goes near the borderline. So I decided to go there and clear my head. Happy?"

"The borderline? Do you have a death wish? Dark angels could have been roaming around that area. It is neutral territory after all." Annie said before Mikasa could even speak. Eren sighed and he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. He didn't want to lie to his friends. Especially not his closest friends, but oddly enough, he really didn't care to bring up the man he had met on the territory, in fear that Mikasa in particular would blow a fuse.

"You could have gotten hurt Eren." Mikasa said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I didn't." He began before he bit down on his lower lip, he really hoped that he wouldn't regret this in the future. "I-I was alone anyways. It was only me there. Bes-"

Eren was cut off when Mikasa spoke once more, her gaze darkening slightly. "Eren. What's this?"

As Mikasa had been threading her fingers through the boys large wings, she had grasped onto a loose feather and as she pulled it out, her eyes widened at its color. Eren's own eyes widened as Mikasa rose the jet black feather up to his eyes and it was suddenly very quiet in the bedroom.

He thought he could get away with lying, but given how fate loved to mess with him. He should have known this was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to count how many times I used the word sin in this chapter.
> 
> And needless to say, Eren has got some explaining to do in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and I will try my best to get another chapter out soon.
> 
> Also, I have recently gotten into K-Pop so um, I might start writing some fanfiction for BTS as well because Vkook. Yup.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that concludes the first chapter! My apologies, it is short, but it's still all right in my opinion.
> 
> Levi, will be introduced in the next chapter! So that is exciting, anyways I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! ^^


End file.
